


14/04/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Author Mycroft, Greg has a wonderful daughter, M/M, Mycroft has a cantankerous nephew, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 14/04/16





	14/04/16

“Daddy! Daddy! We have to go now!”

“Please petal its…” Greg looked up from his pillow and groaned.

“It’s time to get up!”

“Yeah, yeah it is. Get off a minute and let me sit up.” Elizabeth rolled onto the other side of the double bed and sat eagerly.

“You have your bag ready?”

“Yes, we have to go!” Elizabeth rolled off her side of the bed and out of the room.

Greg groaned and flopped back into his pillow.

______________________________________________________________

Mycroft Holmes.

“A writer who started out in published research, before his nephew declined his father’s bedtime story and demanded a new one. He accepted the challenge.

Mycroft has won many awards for his novels, including a Man Booker Prize nomination for “Two Birds and a Goose”, and three New York Best Sellers titles.

Currently writing his fifth book in his most popular franchise, “Black Magic”, he looks forward to seeing where the series will lead him, and thanks all for their support and criticism.”

Greg read the Author’s description as the train pulled into London, Elizabeth asleep against the window. She was a massive fan of the Black Magic books, and Greg wasn’t going to stop her reading fairytales until he read them himself. The words were easy enough to understand for a child, but the flow, the subject matter, and the plot was far more in the range of adult novels than child’s fiction.

He was enraptured from the start.

The books felt like they dealt with such deep and emotional topics through its main character Laurie and their sister Margaret, and yet it was fun to read their adventures with magic and fantasy like all good books should.

Elizabeth had run home two months ago, with her sitter falling behind slightly, to tell her Daddy that Mycroft Holmes would be doing a book signing in London later that year, and how she had to, had to, had to go!

So, here they were, having got up at the crack of dawn, to take the train to London to see a writer who had captured the pair's attention.

“Petal, wake up, we’re here.” Greg shook her awake softly.

“Da’?” She mumbled, sleep dulling her actions.

“Yes, Lizz we’re in London now.”

“Yay!” she cheered, before stretching her arms above her head and hopping off of her seat. Greg smiled and stood as well, excited at her enthusiasm, and his desire to meet the author.

______________________________________________________________

‘Oh…’

“Daddy we have to get in line.”

‘…woah’

“Y-yeah sure sweetie you got your books?”

“Yes, I have; I have them and I am ready.”

“Good good,” Greg said, and let his daughter drag his body over to the large queue inside Waterstones. The queue was filled with all manner of people, ages all, and yet Greg paid them no attention.

At at the front of the line was one of the most interesting people Greg had ever seen.

Tall, he guessed, pale skin and dark hair on his head. He was interacting with each person who approached his table and then to the young boy sat tailor on his desk beside him. The boy didn’t look too bothered by his unconventional sitting space and happily interacted with everyone who talked to him and some who didn’t. But Greg was still focused on the man. He wore a very nice suit coat, waistcoat and trousers all in a delightful blue colour with a maroon knitted tie.

‘I suppose that would be Mycroft Holmes, then.’ Greg thought, slowly moving forward as the crowd seemed to grow instead of shrink as people left the front and yet more people joined the back. Before he knew it, they were at the front.

“Hello Mr. Mycroft!” chirped Elizabeth.

“Uncle M she called you Mr. Mycroft.” Laughed the boy.

“Yes, because a young lady would know more manners than you, you urchin.” The man grinned at the boy, before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss…?”

“I’m Elizabeth, and this is my Dad. Dad, say hello to Mr. Mycroft.” Mycroft looked up and stopped smiling. Suddenly he shot out of his chair and held out his hand

“MYCRoft, my name is Mycroft Holmes,” he yelled, quickly quieting when realized just how eager he sounded. The crowd hushed a beat before starting back up with their murmurings, but Greg didn’t hear them.

“Greg Lestrade. I’m a fan of your work, Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes.” Greg shook the Author’s hand and smiled at the strong grip.

“M and Greg sittin’ in a tree~” sing-songed the boy, and Mycroft went red as he released Greg’s hand and flicked the boy in the arm.

“I will put you in the staff room if you continue to be rude. Your fathers said you could come despite you being grounded because I asked them to let you come, now I may let them extend it.”

“What? Why?” asked the boy indignantly.

“Need I remind you what happened to your father’s plant?”

“You said you wouldn’t tell them that I set it on fire!”

“And you Promised, promised, mind you, that you would behave.”

“And you have to keep your promises,” Elizabeth said. Mycroft nodded at the young girl and then motioned to her.

“See? Miss Elizabeth gets it.”

“Yeah yeah, okay. Sorry about that. Uncle M is totally not crushing on you, Mr. Lestrade.” The boy said but shook his head quickly when Mycroft turned back to address the girl.

“Do you have a book?”

“Yes, I have lots. But I would like you to sign this one because my dad bought it for me for my birthday. I have read it already on my own and he’s reading it to me before I got to sleep.” Elizabeth said as she pulled the third book of the Black Magic series out of her backpack.

“Oh, the one where the S.S. Jones Captain and the Spy have the wedding. I remember that part.” The boy smirked.

“Caleb…” Mycroft said exasperatedly. He pulled out a green fountain pen and opened the cover. As he wrote in the dedications page, Mycroft coughed quietly. He looked up at the charming father in front of him as he blew across the emerald ink.

“I am sorry about him, Mr. Lestrade, precocious ten-year-olds are only charming in Fiction.”

“Hey!”

“You’re eleven in a week, so you’re only a precocious ten-year-old for now.” Mycroft shrugged silkily and handed the book back to Elizabeth.

“Thank you, Mr. Mycroft!”

“You’re welcome, Miss Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy listening to it this evening.”

“Thank you! Daddy, Look! He wrote…” As Elizabeth vanished into the book to read what the writer had written, Greg smiled down at Mycroft.

“Thank you, she’s been excited for Months.”

“No, thank you for bringing her along. I’m glad she likes the stories.” Mycroft smiled, and Greg’s breath caught in his throat.

“You read the books, Mr. Lestrade?” Asked Caleb, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, actually. Had to see what all the fuss was about, you know? They really are good books, Mr. Holmes.” Greg said, Drawing Mycroft’s attention back to him with ease. Before he had a chance to reply, the boy turned to his Uncle.

“Uncle M, can I get a drink?”

“Sure, ask Anthea to take you to the Co-Op across from here. You can get a meal deal if you want but don’t tell your fathers I let you have crisps before lunch.” Mycroft quickly dipped into his coat pocket and removed his wallet, pulling a fiver from its leather and handing it over. The boy hopped off the table and walked off to a woman on her phone by a stack of Black Magic novels. Mycroft turned back to his reader and smiled.

“Oh, thank you. I am glad. Can I ask what your favorite was?” he asked eagerly.

“Yeah sure, I really liked both the third and the fourth, but my favorite is the second. Laurie really came out of their own in the mission and I really enjoyed the final hallway chapter.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Laurie didn’t stop to think about his armour. He was told time and time again by the Mistress and by Jacko but he just went in any way. Bravery.”

“If we’re being honest I thought it was mighty stupid of him,” Caleb called out, hiding the clear plastic bag under the table before hopping on top once more.

“Caleb please.”

“Mr. Holmes, We need to keep the line moving?” said the woman, Anthea, who had returned with a copy of the second Black Magic book.

“Oh, yes of course. Apologize, Mr. Lestrade, Miss Elizabeth.”

“Huh?” She replied, pulling her head out of her book. At the sight of Mycroft holding the Second book, she smiled.

“Is that for Dad? He loves that one. He thinks the Spy is nice.”

“If I’m not being presumptuous?” Mycroft opened the cover and hovered his pen over the same page he had with the girls.

“Oh, yes, thank you. I left my copy at home. A bit dog eared if I’m honest.”

“The sign of a well-loved book. I’m flattered, Mr. Lestrade.” Mycroft smirked as he blew on the ink, and Anthea slipped a piece of paper into the cover to stop the ink spreading. Anthea handed it to Greg before nodding at Mycroft.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Lestrade.” Mycroft smiled.

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes.” Greg and Elizabeth said, and the pair walked off out of the queue to be replaced with a mother and father and their three eager kids dressed like Laurie, Margaret, and Sheppard from the First book.

As they left the store, Greg opened his new copy and stopped still. On the inserted paper, a message was written in a child’s stilted scrawl.

“Hey Mr. Listrad, please call my uncle M on 07901 273838.

He needs to get out more and my dad said he is good at a lot of things. Also, he fixed my PSP last week so he is cool too. He likes you a lot. I can tell. He blushed.

Thanks.

Caleb.”

“Dad? What’s wrong? You said we can’t read while we were walking because we’d trip!” Elizabeth said.

“No, I’m good, petal. Let’s go get lunch, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Greg found himself grinning throughout the rest of the day

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
